1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device with a protecting member that is used to protect the electronic device from being inadvertently disassembled while the electronic device is still in use.
2. Description of Related Art
In many electronic devices, for example, desktop computers, servers, and Internet appliances, a power supply device is required to provide power to the electronic device. The electronic device is able to be used while the power supply device is connected to the electronic device. However, in general, the electronic device is also able to be inadvertently disassembled while still remaining connected to the power supply device. When this happens, a user or operator is liable to suffer injury or worse, and the electronic device is liable to sustain damage.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.